L's sister
by LynnKurosaki
Summary: L has a sister. that sister has a death note. what do you think will happen when they get close? read to find out. rated t for death. no pairings. there will be a yaoi version eventually
1. Chapter 1

L's Sister

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this except for Kiraa.

Chapter 1

XxXxX

Kiraa looked exactly like her brother except for her straight back, no dark pouches under her eyes, and the fact that she was a few years younger than L. In fact, she is the same age as Light, she goes to the same school as him too, she also knows of the Death Note and that Light has one. The one thing she does not like about him is the fact that those who do not know his secret know him as Kira. One day after school, she secretly follows him home:

"Light, two people are following you. One of them has a death note." Ryuuku tells Light whose eyes widen at the Death Note tidbit so he stops.

"I know you're following me." Light says stopping.

"Tch, I knew yours would tell you. I'm surprised it took so long though." Kiraa says revealing herself, "Now let's get to somewhere private, like your room."

They start to go inside when Lights mom comes out holding a rolled up newspaper saying, "Yagami Light what have I told you about having secret girlfriends." she whacks him with the newspaper and Kiraa chuckles. "Come in come in no need to stay outside."

"I'm not his girlfriend Mrs. Yagami; we're just friends from school." Kiraa manages to say while stepping inside and heads to Lights room followed by Light and Ryuuku. Once inside with the Door closed, "I know you have a Death Note Light, and I know you use it to kill criminals."

"What are you talking about?" Light asks so Kiraa pulls out her Death Note.

"Touch it if you don't believe it's real, oh and my name is Kiraa." Light touches it and sees a cat shinigami glomping Ryuuku.

"So that's why Ryuuku looked so irritated."

"So yours is called Ryuuku? Mines called Bara; the reason why I came to you is to warn you. Don't kill my Ani if you do, you _will _regret it." Kiraa, walks out not telling whom her brother was Bara reluctantly follows.

XxXxX

A/N: So what do you think?

Kiraa: Killer

Bara: Rose

Ani: Older brother

And for those curious Ryu: Dragon Uku: Float

As always, please review.


	2. Chapter 2

L's Sister Chapter two

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this except Kiraa-chan

Kiraa: You don't own me, I'm my own person.

Authoress: Do you want me to give you a French moustache and make you live in the same apartment as Misa?

Kiraa: 0_0 you wouldn't.

Authoress: try me

"/Shinigami/"

"_English."_

"Japanese."

'thought'

**(author)**

Over the next sixteen days Kiraa continued to visit Light against her brothers' orders. On the sixteenth day she didn't visit knowing that he wouldn't be home, he was out killing the twelve FBI agents. She also didn't visit on New Years Eve a few days later, the same day the investigation team shrinks and the remaining members meet L.

12/31/03

"Kiraa-chan, I'm out of sweets." L states as he hears his sister open the door to go to the store for some necessary things.

"Alright I'll pick up some treats while I'm out." She replies nonchalantly. When she returns a few hours later her arms are loaded with a couple boxes of pastries, two bags of groceries, a box of 82 decks of cards, and a Rubix cube, because she was holding all this she had to knock on the door rather than open it herself. Watari opens the door for her and takes the groceries into the kitchen. "Thanks," Kiraa says while kicking off her shoes and going to her room to set down the cards.

"Are you guys paying attention?" L asks the team because they were distracted by Kiraa coming in.

"Who was that?" Matsuda asks gesturing to where she left to.

"My little sister, Kiraa… speaking of please call the investigation The Shinzoo Case." L replies calmly.

"Why?" Soichiro asks, "Because her name is Kiraa?"

"Nope, because I'll break your arm if you call it the Kira Case," She states walking back in with a mixed up rubix cube, "Now I know two of you already, Soichiro Yagami, and L-nii, so why we start with introductions. My name is Kiraa, you may refer to me as K or if I deem you worthy Imootosan, my likes are card games, puzzles, making people confused, my onii-kun, Watari, chocolate, fire, and strawberries. My dislikes are people that are out to kill my onii-kun, when we are out of strawberries and chocolate, and when people discover my secrets. My dream is to cover the world in chocolate, strawberries, and fire."

"My name is Classified, My likes are unimportant, my dislikes are those that try to harm my sister and when said sister keeps secrets from me, my dream is to capture Shinzoo and bring him to justice," L states eating a scone.

"I may as well go next, my name is MatsudaTouta, my likes are what's fashionable, my dislikes are slow and steady work, my dream is **(Unknown)" **Matsuda states.

"My name is Soichiro Yagami, my likes are my family, my dislikes are anyone who tries to harm them or threaten their happiness, my dream is to bring Kira er shinzoo to justice before he can threaten them." Soichiro says as Kiraa smiles knowingly while trying to stifle a laugh and L looks at her suspiciously.

"My name is Kanzo Mogi, my likes are food, my dislikes are expressing myself, and my dream is **(unknown**."

"My name is Hirokazu Ukita, my likes are cigarettes, my dislikes are waiting, my dream is **(unknown)**."

"My name is Shuichi Aizawa, my likes are my daughter, my dislikes are insincerity, my dream is **(unknown)**."

Kiraa gets up from her seat on the floor and says calmly, "Well, I should be going to bed now, goodnight and I'll see you in the morning." As she walks out to her room, while in there she tells (Bara?) to listen in and to tell her of anything important in the morning.

XxXxX

1/7/2004

Kiraa visits Light but says they were going to the park. Light, confused, goes and when there asks, "Why aren't we meeting in my room?"

"Because Onii-kun might have installed the cameras already, he determined that one of the two households Raye was investigating had to have Shinzoo." She states calmly as she gets a soda from a vending machine, "Now what are you going to do?"

"Use Ryuuk to find any blind spots," Light replies sitting on a park bench.

"Good idea but knowing my brother there won't be. I'd recommend finding someone else to kill the criminals."

"Good idea, are you offering?"

"Maybe, maybe not, perhaps I'm suggesting that there's another with a deathnote… but I don't know if there is."

"Then you are offering, why?"

"Because you have who my brother is figured out and I want to see what you'll do."

'then her brother is L, I'm right.' "So you'll kill criminals for me while I'm being watched, it'll be like a vacation… could you take Ryuuk with you?"

"He got too annoying huh?"

"/hey! I take offense to that/" Ryuuk shouts as Bara does a victory dance behind him.

Light nods as Kiraa remembers something she hadn't told Light yet, "You're Dad's met my brother."

Light stops at that and just looks at her. "Figured they would meet sometime, didn't realize I had become so much of a threat that L would reveal himself."

Kiraa gets up and leaves Light to think, and to get Ryuuk a couple of apples.

A/N: TADA! I told you I'd update it, and I did. What do you think? And if you know Matsuda and the others dreams please tell me.


End file.
